<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robbers by AdoringDeukae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943892">Robbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDeukae/pseuds/AdoringDeukae'>AdoringDeukae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, DID I MENTION HAPPY ENDING, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringDeukae/pseuds/AdoringDeukae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you would make a good robber."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Because you stole my heart."</p><p> </p><p>Giving "through the good and the bad times" a whole new meaning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Robbers part. 1/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back with another suayeon au! I needed to contribute to the rare pairing and feed the starving nation!</p><p>This is already a finished work so I'll post all the chapters at once to spare you the wait, also for your knowledge this work originally had four long chapters but I devided them into eight slightly shorter ones instead so they would become easier for you to read and remember where you are if you decide to take a break, or something lol. Anyway, I really hope you like it!</p><p>Enjoy~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> "Siyeon run!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon stood frozen in place whilst everything around her started to move in slow motion. She could hear her heart beat loud and clear in her chest and she suddenly became very aware of her heavy breathing. Her windpipes tightened and it became superlatively hard to breath while she chipped for air. Every bit of sound surrounding them melted together into one single sequence, subdued to a rumbling sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Siyeon what are you doing?! Run!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She heard the sirens approximate in distance, max one minute before large troops of armed cops would barge in. Catching them red handed. She knew that because things like this only happened on TV, soon she might find herself thrown in jail too. She knew that she never should've agreed to do this and now she'll have to suffer the consequences of her own stupid decision.</p><p> </p><p>The fire alarm of the premises was on, shrieking with a deafening sound; that for Siyeon was a sign of <em>panic </em>but for the employees laying on the floor with their arms over their heads was a sign of <em>help.</em></p><p> </p><p>The floor was starting to form big puddles of water and her black hair stuck to her black disguise like clue, her makeup ruined under the black mask. She felt her chest tighten anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she felt a hand on her right shoulder, the hand was small but firm and turned her around harshly. She almost stumbled over due to the movement and because of the now wet floor under her boots - but it threw her back into reality again.</p><p> </p><p>Her nerves calmed down slightly when she met two honey colored orbs. Her tunnel vision disappeared and the sounds came bouncing back into her eardrums, the mist that had worked like a pair of earplugs suddenly vanished.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon! Listen to me, everything went wrong, we have to run!" The girl shouted to be heard over the shrieking sounds that came from every direction, they had a hard time judging which sound was the closest by now.<br/>Siyeon swallowed and looked around after an escape route, she scanned the walls, the roof, <em>the floor...</em><br/>But nothing, she diverted her eyes back to her friend through her mask. She could clearly make out the glistening layer over the tiny girl's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon, I'm sorry." She pressed through with a narrow throat, the sound almost choked as she held back the tears that started to build in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "No, there has to be another way out! You planned all of this, you did look for possible expedients, right?" Encouraged the slightly taller girl, holding onto the slightest remains of hope, and watched as the other girl's lip trembled in despair.</p><p> </p><p> "That's where it went wrong Siyeon... we can't get out!" She took a hold of her friend's arms to interpret that the situation was indeed serious.<br/> "We have to run, find the others, hopefullythey've thought of something." She said and started to pull her friend with her through the claustrophobic building.</p><p> </p><p>The bank was grand; one of the biggest in Seoul, but the further in you go it become more and more narrow, the big area divided into smaller chambers with its own passages, making it hard to find your way. Like a maze; you could easily get trapped in between the thick walls.<br/>The building was like an oak tree, some parts forgotten, <em>ancient.</em></p><p> </p><p>They had the ultimate, most <em>perfect </em>plan.</p><p>Well measured scrupulously, every possible mistake avoided in advance. The advanced floor planning memorized in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was thought through... except from one <em>important </em>detail.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The flight itself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two girls winded through the passages, going right and left; towards the possible escape, towards <em>freedom.</em></p><p>They knew that the other girls were going to be there, whether the door could work as a gateway or not; they hopefully had a plan <em>c.</em></p><p> </p><p>They found themselves deeper and deeper inside the big structure. Flickering lights colored the usually gray walls with an alarming red in a precise pattern; enough to send stress through their bodies. The speakers shrieked and made it hard for them to think clearly, their hearts in their throats as they ran for their lives.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like a dream, <em>all of it. </em>Ever since that day the tinier brunette had proposed the idea, illusively unlike the shorter friend but somehow she got Siyeon hooked on the suggestion.</p><p>She mentally scolded herself while running with heavy steps beside her best friend; towards what could hopefully save them since the plan had made a harsh turn.</p><p>She mentally scolded herself for letting herself agree to this, it was sick even from the beginning and she knew it; but she couldn't say no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She never could...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> <b>20 years ago</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Siyeon sat by the low table with pencils in different colors spread out in front of her. She smiled to herself when she managed to color the red buds of the flower without drawing outside the lines.</p><p> </p><p>It was exceptionally good for a five year old.</p><p> </p><p>She mentally noted to put it in her box later so she could bring it home to her parents. She croon merrily to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The other children where playing and screaming in the playroom adjacent to the quiet room she was located in. Other children would run to the source as soon as they heard the sound of laughter and cheerful screams, wanting to take part of the happenings, part of the <em>fun.</em></p><p> </p><p>But not Siyeon, she enjoyed being by herself. She found it calming and pleasant to sit in her own thoughts; preferably with a paintbrush in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>She was just about to exchange color when she saw a hand reach out in front of her.</p><p>The first thing that caught her attention was the tiny hand; inside of it, <em>a green pencil.</em><br/>The precise pencil she was just about to collect.</p><p> </p><p>She knit her eyebrows together in confusion, but she realized that maybe it wasn't hard to figure out that green was the color she needed since it was the only color missing on her lonely flower.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze traveled from the tiny hand, up over the light pink sleeve and lastly to meet two friendly eyes. Siyeon giggled when she noticed that one of the little girl's pigtails were about to slide off, hanging at the very end of the loose hair.<br/>It almost looked as if she had rolled herself in a pile of pillows.<br/>She immediately understood that the girl came straight from the playroom, straight from the <em>fun.</em></p><p> </p><p> "Thank you so much." Siyeon said politely and gently took the green pencil from the smaller girl's hand. She dove straight back into drawing, her tongue peeking out off her mouth in concentration as she colored the thinner bracts of the flower.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but squint over at the remaining girl in the corner of her eye.</p><p>
  <em>What was she still doing here?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "What a pretty flower." She heard from beside of her. The girl with the messy pigtails rocked on the balls of her feet; it almost looked as if she had an overflowing amount of energy she didn't know what to do with.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon looked up and smiled brightly at the compliment, her eyes formed small half moons as the smile reached her ears. It was always nice when someone complimented her drawings.</p><p> </p><p> "Thank you! I want to be an artist when I grow up! Just like grandpa." She explained gleefully and watched as the smaller girl's eyes lit up.</p><p> </p><p> "Will your drawings hang on the walls then?" The smaller girl questioned in curiosity and Siyeon nodded brant. She could see it before her eyes. Her grandfather had paintings everywhere in his house - even they had a couple of his works at home. Always there to encourage the little girl.</p><p> </p><p> "Yep." She said cavalier and went back to continue color the bract, more encouraged this time.<br/> "But I'm still too young..." She explained while drawing thick lines with the pencil.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she saw the figure in the corner of her eye approached her and soon Siyeon felt the little body hover over her. She knit her eyebrows when she realized that the little girl was collecting the pencils.</p><p> </p><p> "Why wait? I think you are amazing already!" She said while gripping the pile of collected pencils with both of her tiny hands, some escaped her tiny grip but she optimistically fetched them again; even though it was clear that there where no room for more pencils in between her stuffed hands.</p><p> </p><p> "Follow me!" She encouraged with a high tuned voice, even her voice was energetic, the girl observed. Siyeon slide off the chair and followed the bouncing girl to one of the clear walls in the other end of the room.</p><p> </p><p> "Make a painting!" She spirited up and released the pencils onto the floor to quickly grab Siyeon's wrist, pulling her closer to the wall. She nodded eagerly and handed the doubtful girl yellow pencil.</p><p> </p><p> "You make the sun and I'll do the sky!" She proposed and picked up a blue pencil, right away she began to draw over the smooth surface, without giving it a second thought.</p><p>Siyeon just stood there, her grip tightened around the yellow pencil. She knew it was wrong; you're not allowed to draw on walls, that she had been taught.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on, it's like a big piece of paper!" She persuaded and giggled, she tilted her head to the side and observed the sceptical girl.<br/> "Why do paintings have to hang in frames when you can just draw them in place." She stated more than questioned. She turned back to the wall and kept coloring the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon watched as the white wallpaper disappeared behind messy strokes and she felt how her fingers tingled slightly. She unconsciously shaped her hand around the pencil, like she did when she was drawing.</p><p>She knew it was wrong but the little girl had caught her attention, she was right; who said that a painting had to come in form of a canvas in a frame...</p><p>Mindlessly, like an invisible pull, she took a step forward. Now laterally the drawing girl who paused when she saw her come forth. She smiled warmly when Siyeon lifted the pencil uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p> "It's okay! We do it together!" She assured and Siyeon felt something swell inside her chest. She swallowed and tested the obscure waters by putting the tip of the pencil on the wall.<br/>She felt the adrenaline rush. She knew it was wrong but why did it feel so right at the same time.</p><p>Little Siyeon was deliberative; how could something that was wrong feel good?<br/>If it felt good, <em>how could it be wrong?</em></p><p> </p><p> "Alright..." She said eventually and started to draw a big circle, hand light over the wallpaper. A smile spread out over her lips and she burst out a chuckle. The little girl with the blue pencil giggled mischievously, engulfed by the the knowledge that they were doing something wrong. Because of course did the tinier girl know that too, it wasn't just Siyeon; but still there they were, giggling. In their own little world where you could paint on walls. In their own definition of <em>fun.</em></p><p> </p><p>After a while the drawing escalated and on the previous integral wall there was now all sorts of patterns, flowers and animals. Siyeon giggled when the tiny girl drew two little girls holding hands.</p><p> </p><p> "Is that us?" She asked cheerfully and the girl nodded. She finished by drawing two happy smiles inside of the two circles that portrayed a pair of heads.</p><p> </p><p> "We're friends now." She said decidedly and Siyeon felt how her heart leaped in her chest. She became so happy that her smile reached her ears and she felt warm all over. She had just made a very own friend.</p><p>Suddenly they heard someone gasp loudly in the entrance to the room, both girls dropped their pencils and turned their heads towards the doorway; like deers caught in headlights.</p><p> </p><p> "BORA AND SIYEON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Robbers part. 2/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Back to present</b> </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> "Through here!" The brunette pulled Siyeon along in a sharp turn and once past the corner she slide her backpack down her shoulders and with shaky fingers, desperately trying to find something inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>The red lights were signaling with all of its might, giving them an inevitable pressure shooting through their bodies simultaneously as the shrieking pattern.</p><p>Siyeon observed the girl getting her hands on a crumbled piece of paper, she looked around every now and then to not miss out on any expecting movements.</p><p>Looking around for any reason to <em>run</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl mumbled to herself when she followed the blueprint with her fingertip, tracing the many passages on the map.<br/>She shut her eyes closed and cursed under her breath. Her hands fell loosely down her features in defeat and it alarmed Siyeon, it alarmed her even more than the beaming red lights surrounding the two of them. She started play with the piece of jewelry around her finger overstrained, hoping to find some sort of comfort.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora?" She asked worriedly, her hope hanging desperately in her friend's hands.<br/>She heard the sirens in the distance; interpreting that they were already here...<br/>They had only minutes to find their way out.</p><p> </p><p>The narrow hallways suddenly felt even more cramped and it was hard to not let yourself get devoured by the thick walls and break down...</p><p>
  <em>... To give in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She looked anxiously at Bora who slide down the wall to at the bottom meet her clothed knees, the crumbled map hanging loosely from her hand; screaming for her to take it.<br/>The weak whimper that shortly after escaped the girl's lips alarmed Siyeon even more.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the time to give up.</p><p>
  <em>They still had a chance. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> "We can't stay here Bora! We need to find the way out, we still have <em>time, </em>we can go through with the plan!"</p><p>Her hands were shaking now. No matter how much she wanted to reach for the considerable piece of paper in her friends hands she couldn't bring herself to do it.</p><p>Even thought it almost looked like she <em>wanted </em>her to take it...</p><p> </p><p>Even though - with the opportunity displayed in front of her - she stood frozen in place, unable to move.</p><p>She had jumped blindly into this situation. Like she always found herself doing.<br/>Always trusting that the shorter girl would have a plan, a <em>solution</em> to her ideas.</p><p> </p><p>She should've realized that this wasn't just one of her usual ideas...</p><p> </p><p>---<br/><em><b>16 years ago</b></em></p><p> </p><p> "Bora, we start in ten minutes, we are going to be late!" Siyeon whined as the shorter girl dragged her through the school's hallways.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl decided to ignore her complaints and kept going, without looking back. Her hand gripping a little tighter around the taller girl's wrist.</p><p>Siyeon sighed and let herself get dragged along, like a trailer, after the determined girl.</p><p>They passed a clock and she felt how her stomach twisted anxiously.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora..." she tried weakly and the shorter girl turned around, the taller girl slightly bumping into her.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon it's fine! We'll be on time, I just <em>must</em> show you a place I found!" She convinced while jumping up and down eagerly. Siyeon frowned.</p><p>Didn't she care at all?</p><p> </p><p>Four years had their friendship flourished but Siyeon still never seemed to understand her friend. How she took everything for granted, that everything went her way.</p><p>Didn't she care about the consequences?</p><p> </p><p> "It's our first day in third grade... can't you show me on our break?" She asked carefully, she didn't want to make the shorter girl upset.<br/> "We shouldn't make a bad first impression on our teacher... we'll have a hard time getting friends!" Siyeon felt how the panic started to reach every inch of her body, like climbing vines with sharp thorns.</p><p>She swallowed nervously, no matter how much she wanted to turn around, to <em>run, </em>she couldn't tear herself from where she was standing, secured in front of her friend.</p><p>
  <em>In front of those safe and certain eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "I don't need anyone else but you, Siyeon-ah." She said and smiled warmly, the words turned something in Siyeon.<br/>Suddenly the anxiousness were gone and on the climbing vines now grew flowers, tickling her skin.</p><p> </p><p>The only important thing in the world right now was that she was standing there, with Bora.<br/>A warm feeling emerging in her body, like when you take a sip of freshly brewed tea.</p><p>She suddenly felt <em>excited.</em></p><p> </p><p> "Fine..." the taller girl let out in defeat and stretched out her hand for her friend to take.<br/>A smile creeped onto her lips when the smaller hand connected with hers, she couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her throat as they started running again.</p><p>To some place completely unknown; but she trusted her friend blindly.</p><p> </p><p>Trusting the indescribable feeling in her body that told her to never let go of her friend's hand.</p><p> </p><p>- - -<br/><em><b>Back to present</b></em></p><p> </p><p>Siyeon kneeled down on her knees and embraced her friend's face in her shaky hands. She couldn't let Bora get absorbed by the situation, to let her mind get foggy by the pressure, even though it was hard to resist; hard to stay strong.</p><p>They couldn't lose focus now. They just needed to fight through a little more, enough to get to safety.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora listen to me!" Siyeon's voice gave away as she caressed the weak girl's cheeks with her thumbs to make her look at her.<br/>With tears streaming down her face she looked up and Siyeon felt her heart clench painfully in her chest.</p><p>Bora who always knew what to do, who <em>always </em>had a plan now looked like she had lost the last strand of hope left in her.</p><p>Siyeon caressed her cheeks again, slightly brushing against the black mask around her eyes with her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p> "We need to make it out of here, we can't stay here, they'll find us." Persuaded the taller girl but the hopeless girl just shook her head.<br/>Siyeon held her face more firmly, desperately.</p><p>"No, you don't get to do this, not <em>now. </em>Bora <em>please</em>." Siyeon felt tears press under her eyelids and her throat hurt from holding back the flood that was threatening to burst. She was scared. It felt like nothing she said reached the closed girl. She was too deep inside the rabbit hole.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon, I shouldn't have dragged you into this... it's not just the mission I failed, I failed <em>you </em>as well... I'm completely useless." The beyond hopeless girl managed to push out between heavy breaths. Her hands shaking as she reached up to take off the now moist disguise. Her wet hair fell in waves along her shoulders.</p><p> "Please... leave me, it should at least buy you some time to find the others." She said resigned and leaned her head onto the concrete wall.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon had heard enough. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a firm hold of the smaller girl and pulled her up with all of her might.<br/>She would never leave her, even if her life was on the line.</p><p>She could feel how she fought to resist but she didn't budge, she would never abandon her. Not even if she demanded it.</p><p> </p><p> "Are you out of your mind? How could I ever leave you. It's you and me, Bora. <em>Forever. </em>To the end, don't you remember? I made this decision myself, it's not your fault we're in this position so <em>stop." </em>She made clear and felt the despondent girl relax slightly under her grip.</p><p>A faint whimper left her lips and she threw her arms around the taller girls neck. Siyeon felt the crook of her neck become moist of warmth. She desperately tightened her hold around her, burying her face in her hair. Her worries fading away as she had finally managed to reach the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Her chest swelled and suddenly they weren't inside one of Seoul's prime banks anymore, nor in present for that matter. She closed her eyes and inhaled shakily, her arms tightened around the shorter girl's waist.<br/>The only sound audible to them was their own heavy breathing.</p><p>The shrieking sounds disappeared in a deaf sequence for a moment while they collected strength within each other's arms.</p><p>Like a safe and familiar power source.</p><p> </p><p>Their moment was cut short by the sound of weighty steps breaking through over the loud alarms. Maybe two hallways away from them. Heavy boots meeting the floor sending them both into jitter.</p><p>They pulled away and locked eyes, Bora now back to her normal self. Her eyes open wide as she nodded flatly.</p><p> </p><p> "Come on, let's get out of here!"</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Robbers part. 3/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>14 years ago</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Remind me why we skip class again?"</p><p> </p><p>Wondered the unsettled girl where she was seated beside her smaller friend on the grand tree branch on the school ground. She seemed to be in her own thoughts because she hummed lowly with her head tilted slightly, her gaze distant. Like she saw something on the clear blue sky that Siyeon didn't.</p><p> </p><p> "You still want to be an artist, right?" She asked out of the blue and regained Siyeon's attention.<br/>She nodded carefully.</p><p> </p><p> "You remember that?"</p><p> </p><p>She felt her chest swell and she got engulfed by a warmth that was warmer than the sun itself. A smile spread across her face.</p><p>Bora giggled.</p><p> "Of course I do, I'll never forget the day we became friends, silly!" She said cheerfully.<br/> "And to answer your previous question... you know that you don't need an education to become an artist right? Painting doesn't require you knowing math or grammar, you're just born with talent." She said as if it was a fact, in reality she just made it up, to her; it made complete sense.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon frowned; <em>why did she attend school then?</em></p><p> </p><p>She became absent in her thoughts, it was logical what she said but life itself made her skeptical. You were supposed to attend school, her mother had taught her that.<br/>Every time she skipped class her mother got so angry at her, so school must be important after all.</p><p>She didn't want to believe her friend but she couldn't help but fall for everything she said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Buy snacks now? But class is about to start?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "They'll understand, we need our energy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "But Bora, we can't go up to the roof now?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "If we don't we'll miss the first snow!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Always something and always logical answers.</p><p> </p><p> "See? We can stay up here together forever!" She said and took the slightly bigger hand in hers. Siyeon tugged on her lower lip in thought but held onto the smaller hand, her gaze traveling up to the blue sky that her friend was so engulfed in, she understood now.</p><p>
  <em>Forever...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Forever was cut short because the smaller girl decided that it started to become boring upon the tree branch, they could just as well go to class.</p><p><em>Better late than never</em>, she said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Bora and Siyeon! You're late, <em>again. </em>It's the third time this week and it's only Tuesday! Unfortunately, I need to call your parents." Their teacher informed, their teacher who often let them go with a pinch of salt but in this case it was inevitable, she had to report it to their parents. She saw a pattern that didn't seem to change for the better.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon's eyes widened and she felt a flash of panic creep up through her veins. Her hands began to shake. She didn't want to be scolded again, her mother wouldn't go easy on her. She would tell her how disappointed she felt with her and Siyeon hated it, all she wanted was for her mother to be proud of her.</p><p>Siyeon couldn't let that happen.</p><p>She fell onto her knees in front of her teacher and looked up at her with pleading eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "Please let us go, just this once. We promise to never be late again!" She begged while giving her best pleading expression, hands clasped together in front of her. She didn't care that she was looking like a fool in front of the whole class.<br/>She shot Bora a quick glance to encourage her to help out but to her surprise; she just stood there with a plain expression.<br/>Siyeon knitted her eyebrows together, how could she not care about this, it wasn't fun to be scolded?<br/>Shouldn't she be down on her knees too?</p><p> </p><p>She heard a sigh from the taller figure in front of her.</p><p> "I'll let you go this time, but don't take this for granted. The next time I will call your parents and you won't be able to convince me otherwise. Now, go to your seats and work the last eight minutes." The teacher said lastly and Siyeon leaped up excitedly with a squeal, she bowed politely and grabbed Bora's wrist to lead them to their seats. She wanted to do everything exceptionally well so their teacher could see how good and obedient they could be.</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was up with her friend...</p><p> </p><p>- - -<br/><em><b>Back to present</b></em></p><p> </p><p>In a different end of the bank, by the potential escape a girl kicked the blue concrete door hard with her boot. She cursed under her breath and grabbed her hair in frustration.</p><p> </p><p> "We should've known that the door could've been locked... fuck!"<br/>The angry girl let out as she felt her body starting to tremble, helpless to the point of considering to forsake, to give up. She felt a calming hand on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> "We'll find another way, we have to keep our cool Yooh." Said a calming voice, it somehow echoed in the cramp space, the assurance bouncing of the walls; but still trapped, just like them.</p><p>The ill-tempered girl relaxed faintly and sighed.</p><p> </p><p> "We don't even know where Bora and Siyeon are. They can just as well be caught since they're not here. It's over for us whatever we do... they'll find us eventually, even if we get out Minji..." she said hopelessly and watched as the before calm girl get a flash of despair on her face.</p><p>They were just feeding each other's worries.</p><p> </p><p> "Guys... I don't think they would sell us out like that... Bora would never do that to us... we're her teammates." Another girl spoke up with a more optimistic tune, desperately trying to hold onto the last string of hope. Yoohyeon scoffed and rolled her eyes at the naive girl.</p><p> </p><p> "They're like clued to each other Handong. Of course they would say <em>anything </em>for each other, to be assigned a minimal sentence, don't say that I'm wrong because you know very well how much they mean to each other." The tall girl persuaded and watched as the girl's disguised smile fainted, now matching the others.</p><p> </p><p>A smaller girl sat with her knees clutched to her chest, leaning against the wall.</p><p> "Yooh is right... we don't even know Siyeon that well... we only agreed to this because Bora's idea sounded promising. To become rich sounded good to begin with, I'm not so sure anymore..." She said while flickering with the bunch of cash in her hand, contempt in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "No shit Gahyeon." The taller girl shot back and felt how her heart picked up speed. She started to pace back and forth, sending her friends into a state of unnecessary stress. The locked door constantly reminding her of how screwed they were.</p><p> </p><p>Beside the seated girl sat a blue haired girl close by her side, she watched the exchange and put a supporting hand over hers that was nervously flickering with the money; now feeling somewhat like a fool.<br/>She studied her profile while squeezing her hand assuringly, the tall girl had a short temper and would often scream at them in dance practice, the fact that they might be caught robbing a bank only made it shorter, close to zero.</p><p>As she kept studying her side profile she furrowed her eyebrows slightly as she saw something that enlightened an idea in her. She huffed lowly and her eyes widened slightly.</p><p> </p><p>It <em>might </em>just actually work.</p><p> </p><p> "Guys... I think I have an idea!" She beamed and reached out to pull out one of the girl's hairpins. It was a simple red hairpin; but with so much potencial.<br/>That she had been taught; hairpins were the key.</p><p>
  <em>Literally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "Yubin!" The attacked girl whined and tried to push her away but the attempt was useless, the girl had already gotten her hands on the pin and was now standing up to persuade her idea. The other girls watched her closely, following Yubin's every move.</p><p> </p><p> "Trust me, I've unlocked many doors this way. <em>I have to thank my brother later." </em>She said - mumbling the last part under her breath - as she concentrated on bending the pin correctly and to shortly after insert it inside of the keyhole. She started to move the pin up and down, from side to side precisely. The others looked doubtful. These things only happened on tv, never in real life. They were almost certain that this was a waste of their fragile time and the last thing they needed in their situation was <em>false hope.</em></p><p> </p><p> "Uhm, Yubin... I don't think that's going to work. It's a tiny hairpin VS a big concrete door. It's not going to work in a million ye-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Click.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The girls were startled by the audible sound coming from within the lock. Yoohyeon who had been interrupted opened her mouth in disbelief. Suddenly regretting ever doubting the shorter girl and went up to her side with anticipated steps.</p><p> </p><p> "Is it...?" She asked slowly and the others gathered behind them, looking over their shoulders. They could already taste freedom on their lips. Yubin nodded and bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p> "There's only one way of finding that out..." she said and encouraged the tall girl to try the handle, wanting her to see for herself that her method had indeed worked. The tall girl inhaled and gently gripped the cold handle, preparing herself to set them free; but before she could twist it she felt a familiar warm hand over hers, stopping her muscle movement.<br/>She frowned and looked up to meet Minji's uncertain eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "We can't leave them..."</p><p> </p><p>The others understood, but they didn't want to risk getting caught. They couldn't risk it. They had no idea where the two girls could be located, their dance partner had made them promise to meet up by their planned exit and if everyone wasn't there when the time came those who had made it shall escape.</p><p>Their walkie-talkies had died as soon as the water from the fire alarms were activated, therefore losing all contact with the rest.</p><p>Yoohyeon and Minji had found the exit door slightly before the alarm broke out and had managed to inform the group that the door was locked, right before they lost contact.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden information and the alarm simultaneously sent out an intrusive panic among the group. They were lucky to have found each other, everyone except <em>two</em>.</p><p> </p><p> "Minji..." Yoohyeon felt anxious as doubt creeped inside of her at the thought of the two remaining girls. She didn't <em>want</em> to leave them, obviously.</p><p>She was conflicted, she didn't want to but something inside of her screamed for her to open the door, open it and run to her freedom. Run to the awaiting car they had parked outside a couple of days ago in advance.</p><p> </p><p> "Please Yooh... it's open now... we can go look for them and then recruit." Minji tried to persuade, she could never leave them and continue to live with a good conscience.</p><p> </p><p> "Fuck..." Yoohyeon cursed and closed her eyes, it took all of her strength to release the handle with a shaky hand.</p><p> "But if they catch us I'll never forgive you." She said seriously and the others had no other choice than to follow. Everyone felt just as responsible, neither possessing the strength to leave.</p><p> </p><p>They gave the door, <em>their freedom, </em>one last look before returning into the flickering hallway.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Robbers part. 4/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>12 years ago</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two friends sat on the bed. The air was crisp and brought with it a scent of freshly fallen leafs when it slipped inside the open window.<br/>With their faces in their phones but still very aware of each other's presence, very aware of that they were laying with their sides pressed against one another closely.</p><p>Closeness was something that came natural for them, content every time one invited for hugs and touches. Finding comfort in each other's embraces.</p><p> </p><p> "Wanna watch a movie tonight?" Siyeon asked the now same length girl who was positioned beside her on her stomach. Facing her.</p><p> </p><p>It was the third day in a row that Bota slept over at her place. It was weird in the beginning but Siyeon never questioned it when the shorter girl was standing on her porch at unexpected times a day, sometimes even without warning.<br/>She just found her there on the other side of the door and she always let her inside, unconditionally.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long since it started, just after they turned thirteen. She understood that it had something to do with her family but she never questioned it, probably because she was scared to upset the girl.<br/>She had never met her family after all and she didn't want to be a burden by asking. If the girl wanted to say something about it she would, she would never pressure her.<br/>So she let the pattern repeat itself, week after week.</p><p>Honestly, she had grown quite fond of the girl's constant presence. <br/>Finding it weird not sleeping beside her when she wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p> "Only if it's a Marvel!" She answered cheerfully. Siyeon smiled when she diverted her eyes to meet the brunette's ones.<br/>She always admired her positivity. Always happy and energetic, even in those times she found her on the porch.</p><p> </p><p> "Of course, that's our thing!" Siyeon reminded and earned a huge smile from her friend. They had recently discovered the film serie and immediately falling in love with the superheroes who saved everyone.<br/>They even acted that they were them some times.</p><p>Siyeon Thor and Bora always Jane.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Siyeon's mother peeked inside the room. She was surprised to see Bora in her house again but couldn't help but smile when she saw the bright and genuine smile on her daughter's lips.</p><p>That was until she noticed her in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p> "Mom!" She complained like a typical teenager and rose from the bed to shoo her mother out of the room completely but she grabbed her arm gently to interpret that she wanted to talk. Siyeon didn't fight against it and effortlessly followed her mother outside, closing the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon, are Bora staying over again tonight?" She wondered with a low tune, she didn't want her daughter's friend to hear her. Siyeon swallowed hard, mentally going through explanations but she was out,<br/>she had none left; it had happened <em>too many times.</em></p><p> "Yeah... sh-"</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon, this is a little weird don't you think? She should be home with her family. Yet I see her here almost everyday. Is she having a hard time at home?" She questioned and Siyeon looked down at her feet. She had no idea what to say because she didn't even know herself.<br/>She even wondered the same thing...</p><p> </p><p> "I don't know..." she began but heard her mother sigh deeply.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll call her house tomorrow." She closed the conversation and left Siyeon speechless outside of her room.<br/>She wanted to run after her mother, scream at her that she wasn't allowed to! That she was invading her privacy!</p><p>But she couldn't do much. She couldn't talk against her mother, that wasn't polite; it was disrespectful.<br/>She was only a thirteen year old after all.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned inside of her room she saw Bora sit on her bedside with both hands in her lap. Siyeon immediately felt her stomach twist by the sight. Bora looked so small and pitiful, not with the glint in her eyes that she used to have.</p><p> "I should go..." she let out lowly and stood up. Siyeon understood that the shorter girl had heard it all. They had been standing right outside the door after all.</p><p> </p><p>She felt an anxious feeling building in her body.</p><p>She couldn't scare her away, where would she go?<br/>Something was wrong and she didn't want the girl to choose someone else to go to when she couldn't be at home...</p><p>The fear of being exchanged welled over and she unconsciously reached out to grab the girl's wrist desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Bora looked up puzzled and frowned when she saw her taller friend's eyes filled with tears. Her expression changed into a concerned one.</p><p> "Siyeon, what is it? You didn't do anything wrong, why are you crying?" She desperately asked and watched the addressed girl bit her lower lip nervously.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to admit that she was scared that she would disappear on her.<br/>Afraid that she would leave her...</p><p>As it being the only thought repeating itself in her head she couldn't find herself to say anything; remaining silent.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon... I heard what you were talking about... it's okay." She said with a faint smile, she tried to walk past her but Siyeon only held onto the girl's wrist tighter. Bora knit her eyebrows together and turned to face her unreadable friend.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon?" She questioned and felt how the taller girl pulled her back towards. She gave in and settled before her again. Their eyes met,</p><p>Siyeon inhaled deeply. This was it.</p><p> </p><p> "Why?" She asked. The question that had been gnawing on her for weeks, that ate her up from the inside was finally out in the open. Bora swallowed audibly and squeezed her hands softly, to interpret that it was okay.</p><p> </p><p> "I've been meaning to tell you... I just haven't found the right moment..." she started to explain carefully. Already feeling slightly relaxed, as if a weight began to ease from her shoulders. Siyeon nodded encouraging and Bora inhaled, collecting strength for what she was about to say next.</p><p> "My father... he never really cared about me. Since my mother left him when I was still very young he hasn't cared about what I'm doing at all. Whatever I do, it doesn't matter <em>what</em>, I never gain his attention..." she explained shamefully with her head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. Something about Bora not being seen didn't suit her right, she deserved everyone's attention. She was completely breathtaking with everything she did. Always making people smile by just being herself.</p><p> </p><p> "I bet he doesn't even know that I'm gone... that I'm here... he doesn't care..." she sobbed and Siyeon felt her own eyes burst at her last words. She pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Held her close, to show her that <em>she </em>cared; that she always would.</p><p>She stroke her hair soothingly, even though her own eyes were leaking uncontrollably.<br/>She felt the smaller body tremble in her arms and hands grasping her back to hold her closer.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora..." she managed to push through her narrow throat as she continued to caress her hair softly. She wanted to say something supportive, something <em>helpful. </em>To make the crying girl feel better but she didn't know what to say. At a loss of words; she didn't want to say something wrong...</p><p> "I'm so sorry..." she eventually said, compassion was the only thing she had to offer for the moment.</p><p>It hurt her; feeling this helpless. So <em>worthless </em>to her friend.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you promise to never leave me?" Bora silently cried in her chest.<br/>Siyeon felt the familiar warmth build in her body and smiled through her own tears on the shorter girl's hairline.</p><p> "I promise..." she vowed sincerely and pulled away to meet her eyes. Her hair was slick against her face and Siyeon smiled at the sight, gently stroking the strains of hair from out of her face and settled her cautious hands on either side of her delicate features. Bora chuckled weakly at the gesture and reached up to hold her hands softly.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed nervously when her own fear creeped back into her body.<br/>The fear of being abandoned herself...</p><p>Bora seemed to have noticed the change in her behavior, her <em>expression, </em>and frowned puzzled. Siyeon looked down.<br/>She felt selfish to ask something like this from her, especially in a situation like this, when <em>she </em>needed her.</p><p>But she had to make her say it... she <em>needed </em>the validation just as much as the shorter girl did.</p><p> </p><p> "If you promise... to never leave <em>me</em>..." she uncovered and tugged on her lower lip. The words were out and it felt like a rock had been lifted off of her shoulders, even though the girl hadn't said anything yet.</p><p> </p><p>To her surprise she heard the girl giggle softly and hugged her hands tightly. She looked up to meet her mesmerizing eyes. A smile reflecting on her lips.</p><p> </p><p> "How could I ever leave you. You are the best thing that I have. The only one that truly sees me."</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm happy to see you've reached this far! I just want to let you know that this long-spun storyline is necessary for what is about to come... I hope you find it enjoyable anyhow.</p><p>Enjoy the rest~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Robbers part. 5/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Back to present</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two girls ran, their legs wanting to give in but the thought of getting each other to safety kept them going.<br/>Hand in hand they made their way through the claustrophobic passages, the route perfectly memorized by Bora.</p><p>It had its perks being a dancer. To remember things were no match for her when she had to remember all sorts of movements and steps when she was taught a new dance, it was a part of the art.</p><p> </p><p>They ran towards the exit that should've been open.</p><p>They had closely calculated when the banks deliveries would arrive, snapping up a repeated pattern, calculated precisely that the door would be open when it was time for their escape.<br/>Knowing exactly how to capture the delivery guy, holding him hostage for a short amount of time, just enough to escape with the money.</p><p>They had closely thought through the plan, practicing it in their heads. It was precise.</p><p> </p><p>Like a <em>dance.</em></p><p> </p><p>But something went wrong, in the middle of the stage. Fucking up the final act.</p><p> </p><p> "Wait..." the taller girl panted heavily. Her legs were shaking and she felt herself stumbling forwards, luckily the wall was close by. She hovered over the cold surface to catch her breath.</p><p>Also a perk of being a dancer, <em>stamina.</em></p><p>Unfortunate for Siyeon, she <em>wasn't one.</em></p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl halted drastically when she felt the absence of the girl's hand in hers.</p><p> "Siyeon, we don't have time, you can rest as long as you want when we get out!" She encouraged and started to pull at her wrist. Siyeon felt her mouth form a smile by the girl's familiar positivity. She felt once again the hope increase inside of her, she couldn't help but feel safe, even in an unsafe situation like this.</p><p> </p><p> "Have I ever told you how much I admire your positivity?" She asked the girl under her breath, still out of it. Her eyes glistening with admiration.</p><p>Bora giggled and hugged her hand supportingly while decreasing the distance between them, letting her friend lean over her shoulder. She smiled wide and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p> "Everyday."</p><p> </p><p>- - -<br/><em><b>9 years ago</b></em></p><p> </p><p> "<em>Pssst"</em></p><p>Siyeon heard the wheezing sound from the bench beside her, trying to gain her attention.<br/>She clenched her hand hard around the pencil that she was holding over the test sheet.<br/>She nodded forwards slightly to make her hair fall over her eyes, making her friend fall out of view in the corner of her eye.<br/>This test was important, it was the last term of their first year of high school and the result on this summering test would have a big significance on what grade they would graduate with in a few years.</p><p>She couldn't let herself become distracted.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Hey, don't ignore me..." </em>the shorter girl tried again, every now and then giving their teacher a quick glance.<br/>Siyeon sighed and pulled back the thick strains of hair behind her ear, glanced their teacher's way; who were almost asleep in her chair at the front of the quiet class. That indicated that it was somewhat safe to interact.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Bora, feeling slightly annoyed.</p><p>She knew that she didn't study for this test. She <em>never </em>did.</p><p> </p><p>Bora nodded towards her paper with puppy eyes and Siyeon felt how her stomach tingled slightly, like a tickle in her abdomen. Not in annoyance but a feeling she couldn't put a finger on. She felt oddly... <em>warm. </em>A feeling that made it inevitable to not help her out.</p><p> </p><p>She gave her friend's paper a quick look - squinting over at their teacher - and lastly mouthing a B, indicating for her to fill the empty box on the second column.</p><p>Bora bit her lip over a grateful smile and gave her friend a blow kiss as a thank you.<br/>Siyeon felt how her cheeks heated up at the gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as from out of nowhere, their teacher was standing in the middle of their benches with her arms folded over her chest. Both of the girls sat up straight and their eyes widening in surprise. <br/>Hearts in their throats.</p><p> </p><p> "Do you know what we do to cheaters?" The teacher questioned unbothered, both girls swallowed nervously.</p><p>
  <em>They had a suspicion... she was not called "professor inclement" for just any reason...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The teacher rose her eyebrows and took a hold of Bora's test sheet, she positioned her fingers around both ends of the paper and began to slowly rip it apart. The teacher's gaze lingered on them while the test was painfully divided into two pieces.</p><p> "They have automatically failed this test and are disqualified." She finished when the paper was ripped in two.</p><p> </p><p>Bora looked down shamefully and Siyeon felt guilt wash over her. She never should've interacted with Bora, <em>she </em>should've know better. Now both of them had to suffer the consequences...</p><p> </p><p> "And for those who encourage cheating, are also automatically disqualified." The teacher said in annoyance and picked up her test sheet and ripped it in half with a swift motion.<br/><em>She had done that before alright...</em></p><p> </p><p>Siyeon wanted to sink through her chair, fissure into two and disappear, just like her test sheet and important grade...<br/>Every eye was on them and shame filled her body.</p><p> "We're awfully sorry..." Siyeon excused shamefully, unable to meet her teacher's eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "I bet you are... now shoo away. Don't waste anymore time here, you missed your chance, there's students in here who <em>wants </em>to succeed." The teacher said unbothered. She hurried them up from their seats and sent them away towards the back of the classroom. The two girls made their way to the exit with tails between their legs.</p><p>Finally outside Siyeon put a hand over her face.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora, what the fuck." She expressed and felt how the shame started to fade and change into another emotion; <em>panic.</em></p><p> </p><p>What would her mother say? She most certainly wouldn't be happy with her.</p><p>She started going around in circles, feeling her whole world sink to the bottom.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon... I'm sorry..." the shorter girl voiced shamefully while looking down at her feet.<br/> "But-" she tried but got erupted by her upset friend. Her mouth remaining open as the now irritated girl approached her.</p><p> </p><p> "No, I don't want to hear your excuses! This was the most important test of the year, Bora. I told you but you didn't listen, you <em>never </em>do!" The taller girl let out all of her frustration.<br/>Frustrated over the fact that the shorter girl always, <em>always, </em>seemed to find a way to put them both under deep water.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon..." the smaller girl sounded paltry. Siyeon almost felt bad but the irritation was nowhere near fading. Not in a long run.</p><p> </p><p> "<em>Why </em>didn't you study? I told you, I even sent you the copies of my notes! <em>Aaah </em>I should've known better..." Siyeon placed her hands in her hair and groaned in frustration. She almost missed the tears that had started to fall from the shorter girl's eyes.</p><p>When she eventually noticed how bad the smaller girl felt she withdrew her hands from out of her hair. She slowly felt guilt push through in her body and her stomach twisted anxiously.<br/>She unconsciously took a step closer.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora... I-" she tried carefully but the shorter girl turned around, wiping at her tears with the very end of her oversized sleeve.</p><p> </p><p> "No Siyeon, you're right. I'm not good for you." Her voice gave out as she sobbed lowly, muffled by her attempts of holding back. Siyeon's words sunk in. She knew how much trouble she had put Siyeon through and she wasn't proud of it, even for a second.<br/>But they had always been together...</p><p>She was still <em>there</em>...</p><p> </p><p> "No I didn't mean it like that..." Siyeon tried, she began to regret her outburst, regret yelling at her.</p><p>It wasn't all her fault... it was equally hers. Now she felt bad for lashing out without thinking, making it sound like she was to blame...</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon I <em>know </em>that I'm no good for you..." she pressed through narrow throat, her sobs muffled, making her small body whimper slightly.<br/>Siyeon tried to reach for her but she took a weak step forward, avoiding the attempt.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm not good for anyone..." she cried, Siyeon could almost hear the tears fall heavily down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed that her own eyes had started to leak.<br/>Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, like someone held it in their fist and crushed it between strong fingers.<br/>Before she could say anything the shorter girl started to run away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon felt how her whole body screamed for her to follow but she knew that Bora wanted to be alone.</p><p>This wasn't their first fight, <em>not even close; </em>but she was always left with an empty feeling in her chest. Like a part of her ran away alongside the other part of her soul.</p><p> </p><p>She found it weird how the shorter girl always portrayed herself to appear so strong and positive all the time but it was always her who fell apart the hardest during their fights.</p><p> </p><p>She found it weird how <em>she</em> always seemed to be left heartbroken even though she wasn't the one hurting.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Robbers part. 6/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Back to present</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> "This way! We're almost there Siyeon, we can do it!" The shorter girl encouraged as they fought their way through the last hallway that would lead them to the delivery section of the bank; to the blue concrete door and the wharf.</p><p>Neither of them prepared to clash into a group of people that rounded the corner at the same time as them. They almost fell over by the collision.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> "Fuck... Bora? Siyeon? Are you two okay?" Yoohyeon asked through gritted teeth and rubbed her forehead firmly that had collided with the taller girl that still leaned onto Bora.</p><p>Minji leaped forward and took the two girls between her arms, embracing them in a tight hug. Relieved that they had found them.</p><p> </p><p> "We worked it out, it's unlocked! We'll get out of here!" She exclaimed while squeezing the two girls and Bora relaxed slightly under her dance partner's hold.</p><p>She knew they would come up with something, they were always so sensible, even at the dance. She couldn't help but have faith in all five girls.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other, looking for visible injuries but they were all okay, it seemed.<br/>All of them feeling calmer already from being united again.</p><p> </p><p> "We managed to unlock the door." Yoohyeon beamed, breaking the silence and earned a playful punch on the arm from a slightly shorter girl who folded her arms over her chest in inconvenience. The taller girl scratched her neck.</p><p> "Well, Yubin managed to unlock it..." she pushed out contradictory and the girls burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>They all seemingly forgetting where they were and enjoying the moment of relief, lowering their guards for a brief moment of time.</p><p>Minji sneaked an arm around the tall girl proudly and leaned her head on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> "Yep, with the help of this." Yubin explained while showing off the red hairpin cockily. Gahyeon nodded eagerly.</p><p> "<em>My </em>hairpin!" She added and folded her arms. Everyone wanted a honored part of the now open door.</p><p> </p><p><em>The open door.</em> <em>..</em></p><p> </p><p> "Guys we should hurry, we can talk about this later!" Minji butted in as she reminded them of reality again. They had to remember, they weren't safe,</p><p>not <em>yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>They started running, side by side. They could clearly make out a rumble that only came closer and closer somewhere in the building. A rumble from equipment and shoes echoed through the passages.</p><p>Side by side they ran, finally in united troop.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is</em> <em> even</em> <em> a group without all of its members.</em> <em>..</em></p><p> </p><p>- - -<br/><em><b>4 </b><b>years ago</b></em></p><p> </p><p><em> "Hey, are you on your way? Practice start in ten." </em>Asked a girl on the other end of the line. Bora bit her lower lip and squinted at her friend beside her on the bed.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Yep, I'm on my way actually, don't worry I'll be there!" </em>She said, trying to make it sound convincing but she heard the girl sigh in the other line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You always say that, we've been forced to start without you everyday this semester, you'll have to start taking this seriously Bora..."</em>
</p><p>Bora sighed, Minji was right, she knew that she had been late a lot but that's just who she is. She didn't know why but she somehow felt safe by doing it. People cared when she was late, they reached out for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reacted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She knew it was wrong, she always did; but she continued to do it, time after time.</p><p> </p><p><em> "I'll be there this time... I promise... see you soon!" </em>Bora said decidedly. She wouldn't be late this time.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed a hold of her roommates hand and hugged it tightly. She swallowed nervously.</p><p>Siyeon noticed her strange behavior, let not alone she had heard the strange phone call and her friend lying. She knitter her eyebrows slightly puzzled.</p><p>Bora bit her lip in thought,</p><p> "Wanna tag along?" She wondered shyly. Siyeon had never been to her dance classes before so she <em>clearly</em> wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon felt how her cheeks heated up.<br/>She was about to see her friend dance. It's not like she had never seen her dance before, quite the opposite actually, it was the only thing the shorter girl did. Whatever she did; a dance move would slip out ever so smoothly. Like muscle memory, and with it a bright smile displaying on her lips.</p><p>Also, Siyeon couldn't help but admire her toned body.<br/>She was in perfect shape...</p><p> </p><p> "S-sure." She said and swallowed. She wanted to hide how excited she really was. Bora smiled and hurriedly threw her backpack over her shoulder since the time was getting cramped.</p><p>They walked down the corridor together, hand in hand as usual. It was natural for them since they had always done it. It was weird if they didn't.</p><p> </p><p> "Maybe... I can follow you to your art class sometime?" The shorter girl asked enthusiastically and Siyeon felt her chest swell with warmth. Her mouth unconsciously formed a smile.</p><p> </p><p> "Of course, I would love to have you there." She stated the obvious and squeezed her friend's hand. It felt good, <em>right, </em>to walk alongside Bora.</p><p>Not only because they've been friends since forever but because it felt more right than anything else in the world. She couldn't picture a life without her.</p><p>She didn't have many friends but she knew one thing,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bora was special.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She always had been. She would to <em>anything </em>for her,</p><p><em>unconditionally</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She found herself laying in bed at night imagining possible scenarios in where she would save her, walk to the end of the world for her and even fight for her.</p><p>Like a <em>superhero</em>.</p><p>She possessed a love for her that she never felt for anyone else.<br/>A love that also made her confused...</p><p> </p><p>Was it the type of love you felt for your best friend?</p><p>Or was it the type of love you felt for someone you want to be intimate with... to grow old with...</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts swirled in her head as they made their way through campus.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon, this is Yubin..." Bora reached out her arm towards a girl who stretched her back on the floor, she lifted her hand slightly to refer to a pink haired girl who stretched her arm behind her head.</p><p> "... and Gahyeon."</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon nodded politely when she greeted the named girls. She followed Bora's hand as it reached three girls by the big mirror wall, they looked intimidatingly cocky when her eyes first landed on the powerful three.<br/>Siyeon felt her stomach tingle. One of them sticking out a little extra...</p><p> </p><p> "This is Handong and Yoohyeon..." she said the two addressed girls smiled friendly and Siyeon felt her tense body relax slightly at the kind gestures. They didn't look as intimidating anymore while smiling.</p><p> "... and last but not least, Minji." She finished and the named girl made her way up to then. Siyeon swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So that was her name...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She felt a heat build up in her abdomen. The girl wore a crop-top and a pair of puffy pants; the outfit hugged her shapes perfectly, she mentally noted as she closely watched the approaching girl.</p><p> "Hey Siyeon, we've heard so much about you!" She greeted excitedly when she reached them. She stretched out her hand for Siyeon to take; so she did nervously. Praying that her hand weren't as sweaty as it felt.</p><p> </p><p> "I'm Bora's dance partner, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She beamed cheerfully and shook Siyeon's hand.</p><p>Siyeon felt weird, her words stuck in her throat, no matter how much she wanted to say something back, say <em>anything, </em>the cat got her tongue. Her mouth dry as a desert.</p><p>She settled by nodding nervously to indicate that she had the same pleasure...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Literally.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to meet Bora's unreadable eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "So, now that we have introduced ourselves..." she shot Minji an daring look.<br/> "It's already past time, I thought you liked to practice on time." She stated nonchalantly and gave her hair a flick before starting to walk towards the center where everyone was looking at her puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>Minji just shrugged at the girl's sudden change of mood and smiled warmly at Siyeon, she let go of her hand that she was still holding onto after shaking it and turned around.<br/>Siyeon couldn't help but travel down her back figure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was she doing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had <em>never </em>felt like this...<br/>It felt slightly uncomfortable and her body tickled in a teasing way.<br/>Like an invisible force; urging her to <em>touch</em> her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was she thinking?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She stumbled backwards and caught everyone's attention again. Bora knitted her eyebrows together as their eyes met, Siyeon's had unconsciously searched for her calming orbs in her uncertain state.</p><p>She couldn't help but look her friend up and down too. A warmth seeping through every cell of her body. She hadn't even noticed the closely fitted tights that her friend was wearing today...</p><p>She gulped visibly and felt her breathing becoming heavier.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon, are you alright?" Bora asked worriedly.</p><p> "You look hot, your face is all red. Do you need to sit down? Do you want some water?" She asked and mindlessly started to approach her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon took a step back and shook her head quickly. She <em>didn't </em>need her friend any closer at the moment.</p><p> "I'm sorry... I have to go..." she pressed out through all the swirling thoughts in her head. She turned on her heel and ran out of the practice room.</p><p>She left behind a stiff atmosphere in the room.</p><p> </p><p> "Ehm, are your friend okay?" Gahyeon asked, just as confused as the others.</p><p>Bora faced the door for a moment, letting the previous event sink in.<br/>Siyeon had never escaped like that.</p><p>She turned towards her group with a puzzled expression but it soon merged into a half smile.</p><p> </p><p> "She will be fine, don't worry. I'm sure she just forgot that she had class..." she persuaded but had a hard time believing it herself, the others took their positions but Bora's head were somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p> "hit it!"</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's not easy being a baby gay... heh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Robbers part. 7/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em><b>Back to present</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After running the remaining way through the delivery area of the bank they found the blue door they were looking for; and as expected the concrete passage was open.</p><p> "Yes!" Yoohyeon exclaimed when she managed to pull the surprisingly heavy door open in a swift motion.</p><p> </p><p>Her figure was small; but don't let that fool you.</p><p>Bora could could put a word on that as they always had small physical fights, for <em>fun, </em>of course. But with them both being super competitive people made it impossible for them to give in unless someone was laying on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>The girls pushed through the now open exit and felt how their bodies instantly relaxed when their faces met the chill, <em>fresh </em>air.</p><p>They had only been inside of the bank a couple of hours but it felt like a whole eternity.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon fell down onto her knees, the gravel on the wharf scraped her kneecaps but she didn't care. She didn't care that it hurt.</p><p>They weren't inside of the claustrophobic building anymore, they were <em>outside.</em></p><p> </p><p> "We're out!"</p><p> </p><p>- - -<br/><em><b>3 years ago</b></em></p><p> </p><p> "I'm gay..." she said under her breath where she was seated beside her friend on her bed. It had required all of her courage to say those words, to finally acknowledge them out loud.</p><p> </p><p>She had recently decided to tell her friend since she couldn't keep it in anymore. She was so <em>sure </em>of it by now that she had to say it.<br/>If she kept going now without voicing her recent discovery she would just be hiding; she didn't want that,</p><p>hiding was like not existing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a whole year of constant confusion had made her realize that she certainly and very much liked girls.</p><p>And the fact that her friend was breathtakingly attractive, combined with her unconditional love for her, made her even more confused.</p><p> </p><p>Almost a whole year of constant confusion had made her realize that she was in love with her best friend...</p><p> </p><p>Bora looked at her, their eyes locked. She wasn't surprised at all, Siyeon could tell because her face remained soft.</p><p> "I sensed something like that..." she unveiled with a low laugh, but her smile faded shortly and she looked down onto her lap. As if she tried to hide an expression she couldn't help.</p><p> </p><p> "That's why you always look at Minji when we perform... right?" She asked shamelessly and added a little chuckle, it didn't sound genuine though, just forced. Like a barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon felt a blush creep onto her face. Of course her friend could read her like that, she knew her better than anyone else in this world.</p><p> "I guess... but-" she started, she wanted to tell her that she didn't <em>like </em>like Minji; that she just found her attractive, but she got cut off by Bora who looked up at her this time; with a smile on her face that didn't reach her ears. It was half.</p><p> </p><p> "She's your type, I get it... who doesn't like Minji..." she said lowly and played with her fingers over her lap.<br/>Siyeon looked down. An anxious feeling seeping through her body and settling in the pit of her stomach.<br/>She didn't like how Bora was sounding, she sounded sad. Like something she said had triggered something in her.</p><p> </p><p>Was it because she was gay?</p><p> </p><p>The last thing she wanted was to change their relationship to the worse...</p><p>What she wanted more than anything though was to be with her but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable...<br/>It was hard but she had to put Bora first.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora... I don't want our relationship to change because I came out..." she said, that part more than true. Bora looked up and took her face in her hands; without warning. Typical Bora.</p><p> </p><p> "Don't worry, how I see you will <em>never </em>change." She assured calmly, <em>genuinely</em>. As she looked deeply into her eyes, like she tried to persuade something.</p><p>Siyeon felt the familiar swelling in her chest as their eyes stayed locked. A feeling she have felt ever since the beginning and never understood that it was her love for the shorter girl. She leaned onto her hand and smiled warmly.</p><p> </p><p> "Same here..." she assured back and saw a flash of hurt in her friend's eyes; but it immediately faded. As if the girl pulled up a wall, right before she could see something.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered if she had said something wrong...</p><p> </p><p>- - -<br/><em><b>Back to present</b></em></p><p> </p><p>After enjoying the fresh air for a moment they hurried down the wharf and to the car they had parked in the alley close by. Knowing that the police would search for a bigger car since their group contained of seven they brought a smaller one; even thought they had to hustle in the backseat.</p><p>Breaking another law; but that was only a stone in the ocean compared to the big crime they just committed.</p><p> </p><p>The windows were darkened so they wouldn't be seen to the public eye.</p><p> "Inside!" Handong hurried and shooed the girls inside the backseat, encouraging the youngest to take the passenger seat at the front.</p><p>Since she was the only one with a license she took a seat by the steering wheel, pulled off her mask and exchanged it with a cap that covered her eyes. She hit the accelerator hard, making them skid away in the direction of home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So far so good.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> "When I get home I'll take myself a hot bath..." Yoohyeon said dreamily where she was sitting pressed between Minji and Yubin. Her arms reaching behind her head as she stretched out her back.</p><p>Minji sneaked an arm around her teasingly.</p><p><em> "Not without me you bad dog..." </em>she purred behind her ear and Yoohyeon swallowed nervously.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't unusual, the girls were used to it. They even walked in on the two sometimes... they weren't shy, that's for sure.</p><p> </p><p> "Ehm... not here, <em>please..." </em>Yubin begged and shut her eyes closed, they where <em>too close. </em>She could almost feel their horniness and it made her awfully uncomfortable pressed up beside them.<br/>Minji chuckled shamelessly.</p><p> </p><p> "Yubin, don't tell me this mission didn't turn you on?" She asked and dug into a bag to fish up piles of stray cash. She let them slide through her fingers and anticipated nothing more than the grin that creeped onto Yubin's lips.</p><p> </p><p> "Full throttle, baby!" Yubin howled and dug up a pile of cash; throwing them up in the air and colliding with the paper cloud halfway. Inhaling the scent of pure money.<br/>Handong obeyed and pushed down the gas pedal harder; going way over the speed limit.</p><p> </p><p>Another adrenaline rush shot through their veins and they howled in the back seat, covered in money. Engulfed by the <em>rich</em> feeling of freedom. Gahyeon reached to turn up the music on the radio.<br/>It was like a dream; surrounded by money. Laughing as they threw the cash up in the air like confetti.</p><p>They couldn't believe they were free. They had actually pulled it off.</p><p>Something that only happened on TV...</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon closed her eyes as she was pressed against the window, the city flying by outside, she looked forward to coming home.<br/>She yearned for her plants, her <em>easel</em> and even that rusty old super annoying nail that didn't seem to stay in place on the list in the kitchen.</p><p>She longed for her brushes, her colors, <em>the safety </em>between the spacious walls. Far from the uncertain walls within the bank.</p><p> </p><p>She started to mindlessly play with the jewelry around her finger as her thoughts wandered under closed eyelids, a tingling feeling bubbled up inside of her.</p><p>She longed home... to the home that she shared with her best friend, Bora.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p><p>
  <em> <b>1 year ago</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two girls sat on the roof. A spot they had found first year of university after a fight. They had settled upon the roof my mistake when the shorter girl had tried to run from a stubborn Siyeon. She had kept chasing her until they landed on the roof.</p><p>They had both been captivated by the view that spread out before them. How the pink sky felt even closer from up there.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>They sat under the railing with their legs hanging over the edge. They leaned on the first barricade of the railing while admiring the starry canvas above them. A liked habit of them.</p><p> </p><p> "Hey you?" The shorter girl spoke, breaking the comfortable silence. Siyeon hummed as an answer and wiggled her legs slightly.</p><p> "Have you thought about what to do after we graduate next semester?" She wondered in thought, like she wanted something confirmed.<br/>Siyeon frowned in thought. To be honest, she hadn't really thought about it much.</p><p> </p><p> "Hm, I'm not sure... I'll graduate as an educated artist... I guess I'll just find some place to live... maybe get a part time job until I become more successful..." she rambled while mindlessly watching the twinkling stars. As if they were whispering to her. Bora smiled at how absent the girl looked but still very present. So <em>genuine.</em></p><p> </p><p> "Do you... want to find something, together...?" She wondered hesitant. She didn't want to seem like a burden but the thought of living without her, even if they would just live in different places, were inevitable.<br/>She gazed towards the sky. Seemingly founding her words easier while looking at the calming dots.</p><p> "An apartment I mean... we can split the expenses... I'll also find a part time job until I become more successful with my dancing as well..." she proposed and Siyeon turned her head to instantly lock eyes with her.</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon could feel her heart begin to beat harder against her chest, if you listened closely you would be able to hear it.<br/>The familiar warmth pushed through her body and the cool breeze didn't feel cold on her skin anymore.</p><p> </p><p> "Sure, then we should start looking for apartments. We'll be graduating before we know it." She said with a smile and watched as Bora's eyes light up, almost like a pair of stars.<br/>She squealed happily and threw her arms around her.</p><p>Siyeon smiled in the crook of her neck and hugged her closer.<br/>To live with Bora was the best thing she knew and to hear it <em>from </em>Bora that she wanted to keep on living together; <em>gave her hope.</em></p><p> </p><p>Hope that their promise would last, that they would be together forever.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Get ready for the last and final chapter that is all about the present... and pieces of the future... heh.</p><p>It's also going to be a bit longer since it’s the last chapter.</p><p>Enjoy~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Robbers part. 8/8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Back to present</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> "I can't believe we made it..." Bora exclaimed in disbelief as she threw herself onto their shared couch.</p><p> "What are we going to do with all this?" She asked and turned the bag upside down. Lashings of cash welling out onto the couch and down onto the floor.</p><p> "What about a vacation? A <em>really </em>long one. <em>Ah</em> to the Maldives! Or buy our very own deserted island, I bet we would afford that!"</p><p> </p><p>While Bora was rambling ideas reality started to seep back into Siyeon's head. The sight of Bora playing with the money, counting them, made her stomach twist anxiously.</p><p>
  <em>What had they done.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They had committed a crime. Broken the law. This wasn't any usual disobedience, any trick or a silly joke.<br/>
They had broken a civil law and with that follows serious consequences.</p><p>She felt how the anxiety started to press under her scalp, under her temples, she felt how her legs gave in and she had to sit down. Finding the chair in the kitchen that was connected to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind became foggy, fragments of moments inside of the bank as well as before, during their planning started to make sense in her head.<br/>
Pieces were slowly falling together.</p><p>How didn't she see the pattern before?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She mindlessly played with the ring on her finger...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Please, take this..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Bora?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's a promise... remember that I love you..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What do you me-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey guys, we have to go, it's time!"</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows together as the memory from right before the mission replayed itself in her head...</p><p>It was almost as if she planned on leaving; planned on <em>staying behind.</em>It all kinda made sense as she thought about her almost giving up even though they had time to keep running...</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon rolled her eyes to the back of her head as she felt realization wash over her. A painful realization.</p><p>She <em>knew </em>who the bank owner was...</p><p> </p><p>Bora didn't do this because they needed money. She didn't do this for <em>them, </em>as she had explained so clearly.</p><p>She wanted <em>revenge</em><em>...</em></p><p> </p><p>She did it to get revenge on a certain someone in her life... someone who <em>never </em>cared.</p><p> </p><p> "Bora..." Siyeon erupted the still rambling girl, her voice had been playing on a low frequency while she had silently connected the dots.<br/>
Overwhelmed by her sudden realization. </p><p> </p><p>Bora looked up from the couch and met her serious gaze. Siyeon rose from the kitchen chair and took a seat beside the girl. She knitter her eyebrows together slightly.</p><p> "Bora, did you do this just to get revenge... to get revenge on your father?" She asked hesitant. </p><p>She knew Bora's father was a touchy subject and she had made the mistake in the past and brought him up and it never ended well; so she had promised to never bring up the relative again.</p><p>But now; it was important.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want Bora to keep trying to prove something to someone who didn't deserve her time.<br/>
That would only expose her to serious life consequences.</p><p> </p><p>Bora looked down, her fist that held onto a bunch of cash loosened and the pieces of paper slide out of her hand. A sign of defeat. Siyeon knew she had pushed a button. That her suspicion was right.<br/>
She sighed and placed a hand over Bora's.</p><p> "Bora pl-" she started but the girl in front of her erupted her short.</p><p> </p><p> "Yes, I did... I- I wanted him to see me..." she said weakly with a frustrated expression. She looked even smaller than she actually was. Siyeon swallowed and kept listening.</p><p> "Because he never cared I figured that if we do this, robbing <em>his </em>bank, maybe he for once see me... to see that I'm capable of something..." she explained shamefully and looked down.</p><p>Siyeon felt how her stomach twisted uncomfortably. She didn't like what her friend was saying, she didn't like it at all.</p><p> </p><p> "But if he know that it was you... he will put you in jail Bora?" Siyeon calculated with a flash of panic and had not expected the laugh that left her friend's lips. Like a mockery.</p><p> </p><p> "It's just that Siyeon. If I get put in jail then I know that he care!" She said and smiled. Siyeon felt almost scared, how could a person treat their daughter like this; so bad that she wanted to break the law to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p> "That's why... you wanted to stay in there, you wanted to get caught... that's why you encouraged me to run? That's why you gave me this ring?" She asked as a thick feeling of frustration shot through her body. Tightening every part of her, making it superlatively hard to breath.<br/>
Bora nodded slowly.</p><p>Siyeon felt tears threaten to push through their pockets. She felt so mad at her friend and a desperate feeling grew in her chest. She set her jaw.</p><p> </p><p> "How could you..." she asked in disbelief.<br/>
She reached out to grab onto the girl's arms firmly and shook her small body as she raised her voice.<br/>
 "How could you even think about leaving me like that!" She asked desperately, feeling her air becoming short. Feeling lightheaded knowing her fear almost came true.</p><p>They would be together forever, that wouldn't happen if one of them was behind bars.<br/>
She felt how the tears escaped and started to fall freely down her cheeks. The tears staining the green bills that surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon..."</p><p> </p><p> "No! You were going to leave me, you promised me to never leave!" She pushed through between desperate breaths, Bora felt the grip around her arms tightening.</p><p><br/>
She felt helpless, betrayed... <em>relieved</em><em>.</em></p><p><br/>
 "You really don't get it do you? How much you mean to me? You mean everything to me, I can't <em>live </em>without you, how could you even consider it!" She cried loudly, desperately voicing out her inner feelings. Tired of pretending as all of her feelings flew out of her mouth.</p><p>Suddenly she felt a pair of lips collide with hers harshly. Her body tensed as she felt the sudden warmth upon her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The taste of salt was first to enlighten her senses, tickling the tip of her tongue.</p><p>It didn't take long before she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss softly. Feeling how her body relaxed at the merging feeling of warmth between them, a warmth that made her feel safe. Reminding her that she was still there, she hadn't lost her.<br/>
She started to move her lips in sync with Bora's ever so softly.</p><p> </p><p>Taking in the feeling of being close to her, desperately making sure that she was still with her. Trying to prove how much she feared to loose her. Her tears of relief falling between their soft lips.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a pair of hands cup the back of her head gently and unconsciously pushed her head forward slightly to meet her lips harder. Desperate for more contact.</p><p>She traced her tongue along Bora's bottom lip with desire, she had dreamed about this moment for so long now but <em>never </em>in her imagination it had felt this good.</p><p>Her hands found their way up Bora's body; making sure to trace every inch, to eventually rest on her cheeks. She was afraid that she would pull away, afraid that she had only kissed her in the heat of the moment.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed her more forcefully, to show her that what she said was true. That she couldn't live without her.<br/>
She tugged on her lip gently to deepen the kiss, to devour her bit by bit. Craving to taste every part of her.<br/>
She felt hot tingles in the pit of her stomach by the wet kiss, the deeper she got. Their tongues dancing as they tasted each other.</p><p>She carefully pushed her back onto the couch, the smaller girl's back hitting the pile of money as their lips continued to engulfed each other.<br/>
Money swirling and tumbling around them, falling to the floor or sticking between body parts; but they didn't care, too busy exploring the new contact between each other.</p><p> </p><p> "Siyeon..." Bora moaned faintly over her lips, arching her chest to desperately induce friction between them. Siyeon felt a flash of heat rush to the pit of her abdomen and she instinctively pushed her deeper onto the couch and tangled their legs together for even more contact. She felt the girl clutch onto her back with all of her might to keep her closer.</p><p>It was just them, a million cash and an apartment filled with paintings.</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon woke up by the sun peeking through the blinds in her bedroom. Like every morning she stretched her arms over her head, a yawn escaping her lips as she slowly started to wake up.</p><p>But this wasn't just any morning...</p><p> </p><p>Her lips formed a wide smile when she turned her head to see the smaller girl beside her. Laying on her stomach, her hair spread out over the pillow.</p><p>She had a hard time processing last nights events. That it actually happened; that it was <em>still</em> happening.</p><p>That it would <em>continue </em>to happen...</p><p>Something she had only dreamed of before was now reality.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but reach out to touch the smooth skin on her bare back. Having missed the contact already.<br/>
The warmth emerging under her fingertips sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>She looked <em>breathtaking.</em></p><p> </p><p>She felt how the girl started to move slightly under her hand. She smiled warmly when the girl turned her head on the pillow to meet her eyes under heavy eyelids. Siyeon chuckled at how cute she looked, even first thing in the morning.</p><p> "Good morning..." she bit her lip as she admired the newly awakened girl.</p><p>Bora responded to her voice by scooting closer and heavily lift her arms to wrap them around her upper body in a tired motion.</p><p> "I's a good morning indeed..." she answered hoarsely and kissed the crook of her neck longingly before nestling in her hair.<br/>
Siyeon embraced the girl securely.</p><p>She would never let go. <em>Never.</em></p><p> </p><p> "You know..." she mumbled on her neck. Voice full of sleep.</p><p>Siyeon hummed in response and tangled her fingers in her soft hair and began to comb it soothingly.</p><p> "I honestly thought that I was being obvious all these years..." she admitted and chuckled lowly against her neck. The vibrations sent tingles through her veins. Siyeon knitted her eyebrows together in thought; going through their memory lane.</p><p> </p><p>She always thought that <em>she </em>was the obvious one. Not the other way around. She was too busy worrying about her own feelings that she never even thought that the girl could feel the same way. She never dared to think she was that lucky.</p><p>Fragments from their past started to appear in her head; memories she always thought had been one sided...<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> "I don't need anyone else </em> <em>but </em> <em>you, Siyeon-ah."</em></p><p>
  <em> "How could I ever leave you. You are the best thing that I have..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "...how I see you will never change..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's a promise... remember that I love you..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She hugged the girl closer and felt her chest tighten. It all made perfect sense now.<br/>
She wanted to shout out how much she loved her. Scream it from the rooftops.<br/>
She wanted to <em>cry </em>because her feelings were so overwhelming.</p><p> "I always thought that <em>I </em>was the one who was obvious..." she decided to say instead with a chuckle, matching the other girl's previous one.</p><p>Bora traced invisible patterns over her chest mindlessly before pushing herself up on her elbows; leaning down to connect their lips in a kiss they both had longed for.</p><p>It was sweet, not salty like last night.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled against her lips as they lingered on hers. Neither wanting to break the contact.</p><p>Enjoying how the simple touch of their lips enlightened their bodies, emerging with warmth.</p><p> </p><p> "I knew you would make a good robber..." Bora said mischievously as she leaned back to look her in the eyes. She reached up to cup Siyeon's cheek in her hand gently. The girl under her frowned puzzled.</p><p> "Why?" She asked curiously. Engulfed by the glint in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> "Because you stole my heart." She finished and watched how Siyeon threw back her head onto the pillow at the cheesy line piercing straight threw her heart, sending tingles through her body. Her mouth formed an inevitable smile and her cheeks got a shade of pink.</p><p>Bora laughed at the sight and took the opportunity to prep small kisses onto her throat. The girl started battling against the tickling kisses over her skin.</p><p> </p><p>She soon realized that instead of pushing the playful girl away; she had pulled her even closer. Their exposed chests pressed against each other.</p><p>Bora stopped her teasing and nestled back into her neck. Her new favorite place.</p><p> </p><p> "We should go somewhere." She proposed shortly, as if she had already made up her mind. Siyeon knew there was no stopping the girl once she had decided on something. She hummed softly.</p><p> "Where?" She asked, playing along with the thought. She already knew that she would go anywhere with her.</p><p> </p><p> "They won't stop looking for us you know... we broke the law, <em>badly... </em>We should leave the city, the <em>country." </em>The girl persuaded while stroking the other side of Siyeon's throat softly.</p><p>Siyeon bit her bottom lip. It was true. Even though they where safe now, it was only temporary. The criminal detectives worked fast, it was only a matter of time before they would connect the dots; solving the case.</p><p> </p><p>To come for them.</p><p> </p><p>To keep their freedom they had to run. Siyeon knew that.</p><p> </p><p> "Then let's do it. You and me, on a deserted island in the Caribbean Sea..." she said dreamily, with anticipation, she could see it before her eyes. The two of them waking up in each other's arms, the sun always at their doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>Bora smiled against her neck and inhaled her sweet scent; that she always been enchanted by.</p><p> </p><p> "Then it's settled, you and me. <em>For ever."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>The End.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it!~</p><p>I certainly enjoyed writing this so it means a lot to me if you reached to the end of it. I really wanted to make their journey filled with tension and to do so I had to make it longer, to capture their relationship before evolving it. To make you understand their personalities and traits.</p><p>Thank you for reading, I hope it left you with a good feeling!~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>